


Ice Skating

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffyscribbles said:<br/>I really want a coldflash ice skating rink date fluff thing because of @youreturningscarletscarlet ’s art thingie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

Barry didn’t think Len was serious when he said yes to go ice skating.

 

So that’s how he ended up on his butt on cold ass ice. He glared up at a laughing Len.

 

“So not funny.” Barry grumbled, pushing himself off the ground.

 

“Oh come on yes it is. You’re awful at this.” Len grabbed Barry’s arm as he stumbled again.

 

“I am aware that I’m awful at this, maybe if you helped a little I wouldn’t have fallen 10 times already.” Barry was staring Len down, his arms crossed over his chest. Len had a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“Ok I’ll help you.”

 

“Len I swear to god…” Len grabbed Barry’s hand and started skating backwards, pulling Barry smoothly along.

 

“Len…” Barry warned. One they got to the middle of the rink, they slowed to a stop.

 

“You want to be as good as me you have to learn some how.” Before Barry could catch him, Len let go of his boyfriend’s hands and turned to skate away. 

 

“Len? Len come back here. This is so not funny.” Barry yelled after him, earning strange looks from the people skating around him. 

 

“If you want it you have to fight for it.” Len called over his shoulder. Barry shuffled forward a bit and wobbled. He focused on what other people were doing to propel themselves. 

 

After a near fall, Barry was able to move enough to head towards Len, who was against the wall, watching Barry struggle for dear life. Barry gained speed that he couldn’t control and accepted his fate as he crashed head onto Len. 

“Maybe I should teach you how to stop next time.” Len groaned. Barry smiled at him and planted a short kiss on his lips. 

 

“Catch me if you can.” He whispered. He skated away using a little super speed to stay away from Len, but not enough to be caught.

 

“That little cheat.”


End file.
